


What never happened will never be remembered.

by Exar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: well fuck i gues????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exar/pseuds/Exar





	What never happened will never be remembered.

Vecna fell down as the last blow against him was struck.  
Moments before, Orcus and Tiamat had been struck down.  
He pierced through his heart while she had been left headless.

A final murmur sounded from Vecna.  
A last promise; an omen to come.  
Nobody listened for the words held no power.  
Nobody listened because they would not be afraid if danger were to arise once again.

 

Flare slumped to her knees, head swept back as she stared up at the ceiling, comprehending what just happened.  
Her greataxe fell to the ground with a thunderous noise, making their canine companion wince.  
Exhaustion struck, Bell stumbled over to the fighter, placing a hand on her broad shoulder to keep himself stable.  
"We... We fucking did it." he mumbled, the star in his eye shining as brightly as the smile plastered on his lips.

On the other side, Thyneros dismissed his borrowed sword, glistering like dust particles as it softly faded into the same void it was summoned from.  
His eyes connected with that of his patron, a question burning within the blackness of his pupils; did we do it? A curt nod from the porcelain mask eased his worries in an instant, crumbling his posture along with it.  
His shoulders dropped and he let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes; saving the world is a task and a half.

From afar, Nadina watched her teammates cheer, while she clutched the wounds inflicted upon her during battle.  
"Aren't you happy?" A voice beside her spoke, but she kept quiet, her tired face fading into a grimace once more as they stood shoulder to shoulder.  
"Hm," the voice hummed, "cat got your tongue?" Graz'zt leaned forward trying to lock eyes with the much shorter creature next to him; the same amused smile on his face.  
"Leave." Soft as a breeze.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Leave." Rumbling like thunder.  
"What?" the voice growled, offended yet slightly hurt.  
"You're not deaf, are you?" louder than a whisper, softer than a song, dripping with venom.  
Her question was met with silence, his face dumbstruck. How do you respond to that while being charismatic?  
"Go." final word in the shape of a hiss, her eyes meeting his with a death stare.  
"No."  
Silence.  
"Why should I leave?" his eyes unmoving from hers, as stable as his voice.  
"Because I do not want you to be near me." her gaze dropped to the floor, unable to bear the hurt gaze of her grandfather any longer.  
"Why?" worry carved in his words.  
"You are the sole reason my life was a fucking nightmare." Another hiss, as hurt as his gaze. "Did it ever occur to you that I have suffered for no reason? Did it ever occur to you that my world was shattered after my most comforting lie was brought to light?"  
"What do you mean?" his voice as clear crystal, as his vision bored holes in the skin of her forehead.  
"Did you think I never thought about where I came from?" A whisper. "That I was abandoned for a reason?"  
"I convinced myself that they were either dead or heartless." she snarled as her voice grew louder with each sentence.  
"Do you realize how hurt I am to realize that neither is true?!" Louder.  
"DO YOU REALIZE MY LIFE IS A LIE?" a cry, filled with pent up emotions, "DO YOU REALIZE HOW NEEDLESSLY I HAVE SUFFERED?"  
The cheering has stopped. All eyes are turned towards her.  
Embarrassment smothers her voice, her volume equal to the rustling of leaves.  
"My life is only suffering. It isn't worth living." Her arms wrapped around herself, like she has done so many times. Her eyes closed and her teeth gritted as her tears soiled the ground at her feet. "So leave me."  
"That is foolish!" Graz'zt's response as fast as lightning, his arms outreached to grab Nadina; to pull her close, to comfort her.  
Her eyes snapped towards her patron, ceasing his action as if he was stopped in time.  
"How?" Soundless. "Why should I keep living?" Her eyes closed once again, her arms tightening around her.  
"Because I would miss you." His voice smooth as honey, confident that his answer would make her stop her antics and get her shit together.  
"I... know how to fix that." She turned around, facing away from her party. "I wish to be

forgotten."

And within the same moment; palm against her jaw and a soundless goodbye, she casted her most used cantrip.  
Agonizing blast.


End file.
